The Intervention
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Oh no! A friend of the Clan isn't a fan of Alice Ripley or N2N! This calls for an intervention...Bad summary, sorry...REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: So…random Clan fic…My friend doesn't like Alice Ripley…so I keep trying to convince her how awesome she is, but she won't listen…And yes. We do get in Will Chase vs. Aaron Tveit debates all the time.**

**So yeah…Enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N!**

*Me and oreoprincess0401 are hanging out with our friend who we will call "Roger"*

Me: HOLY CRAP!

Oreoprincess0401 and Roger: What?

Me: NEXT TO NORMAL IS TOURING WITH ALICE RIPLEY AND IT'S COMING HERE!

Me and oreoprincess0401: YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Roger: Ugh…I don't like her.

*record scratches*

Me: WHAT?

Roger: I don't like Alice Ripley's voice.

Oreoprincess0401: Oh my God! Please tell me you're joking?

Roger: Nope…

Me: *stutters*

Roger: You ok?

Me: INTERVENTION!

*Clan rushes in*

ElianaMargalit: Who called for an intervention?

Me: I DID!

BluestBlood: What seems to be the problem, chief?

Me: My friend "Roger" here DOESN'T LIKE ALICE RIPLEY!

Clan: GASP!

Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff: That's like saying puppies aren't cute.

Futurestar26: And teenaged boys aren't dumb.

Gabe: Did I hear an insult?

Futurestar26: Yepp!

Gabe: I hate you guys…

Me: BUT WHAT ABOUT ROGER!

Gabe: What's wrong?

Oreoprincess0401: She doesn't like Alice Ripley!

Gabe: Um…

Oreoprincess0401: Your mom.

Gabe: HOW DO YOU NOT LIKE MY MOM?

Roger: I dunno…It's sort of like preferring Will Chase to Aaron Tveit.

Clan: GASP!

Me: Aaron!

Roger: Will!

Me: Aaron!

Roger: Will!

Me: AARON!

Roger: WILL!

ElianaMargalit: Gabe! *is glared at* Ok, never mind…

Me: Roger, this calls for desperate measures. BRING IN THE BAIT!

BluestBlood: With my ninja skills, I have got the bait.

Henry: I'm bait?

Agent Ilse: Of course! Who can't just resist you?

Henry: Unfortunately, many people…

Futurestar26: So, Roger. What do you think?

Roger: I dunno…

Henry: FINALLY! A TEENAGED GIRL WHO ISN'T OBSESSED WITH ME!

Me: GASP! She's worse then we thought! Girls, we must bring in…the specialist…

Oreoprincess0401: But Invisible Girl, you told us never to disturb-!

Me: This…is URGENT.

Oreoprincess0401: Well, ok…HEY DD!

*fog lines the room suddenly as DD descends down a staircase*

Henry: Um, where's the staircase come from? And the fog?

Gabe: Just go with it…

Me: DD! So glad you could make it!

ElianaMargalit: _This_ is DD?

Me: Yeah!

DD: Hi guys! Hi Roger!

Roger: *groans* Hi DD…

DD: I hear you don't like Alice Ripley.

Roger: Nope…

Clan: *nearly faints*

Agent Ilse: I get terrified every time she says that….

DD: Why not?

Roger: I dunno…cuz.

Gabe: You mean you don't even have a reason?

Roger: No not really.

Gabe: Dude, that's lame.

Roger: Shut up…

Me: Ok, DD. Do your stuff!

***two hours later***

Me: I wonder what they're doing in there?

BluestBlood: They'll be fine, relax…

Me: Ok…So, guys, Wanna play a game?

Oreoprincess0401: Not really…

Me: C'mon! It'll be fun!

ElianaMargalit: Can we play Apples to Apples? I love that game…

Me: Ok! *deals out cards to Clan* Hmm…I can't choose between Helen Keller and plane crashes….

Futurestar26: O…k….

Oreoprincess0401: The word is…bored.

Clan: *puts down cards*

Oreoprincess0401: Hmm…who put down cookies?

Agent Ilse: Me.

Oreoprincess0401: You win cuz I love cookies!

Agent Ilse: Yay!

Henry: I wanna play!

Me: No. We already started…

Henry: Oh, come on!

Me: No!

Henry: I HATE YOU!

Me: I get the point.

Henry: YOU SUCK!

Me: Thanks…

Henry: YOU….you…Smell bad.

Me: GASP! *smacks him* BAD HENRY!

Henry: HENRY'LL BE BAD IF HE WANTS TO BE BAD!

Gabe: Oh, shut up…you're definition of bad is nothing compared to mine.

Henry: Why are we comparing definitions?

Gabe: *glare*

Henry: Whatever…

DD: *emerging from room* She's fixed!

Clan: Yay!

Gabe and Henry: *weep*

Me: Roger! How are you?

Roger: I feel…weird…Like…Like bursting out into song…

Clan: YAY!

Henry: Yay!

Gabe: *glares*

Henry: *intimidated* Not yay?

Gabe: Good boy.

Roger: Oh, my heart and soul have been opened by this touchingly realistic musical!

Clan: YAY!

Henry: NOT YAY!

Gabe: just stop….

Roger: And I now have a fangirl crush on Henry.

Henry: Shit…

Me: Thanks DD! You really helped!

DD: OK! Bye!

ElianaMargalit: She's nice…I like her!

Oreoprincess0401: Of course! She's our BFFAEAEAEAEAEAE-!

Gabe: Oh my God…

Oreoprincess0401: AEAEAEAE-

Henry: *sighs*

Oreoprincess0401: AEAEAEAE-

Gabe: *sleeping*

Oreoprincess0401: AE!

Gabe: *wakes up suddenly* That's nice…

Me: Ok guys! Let's go party!

Clan: WHOO!

Roger: May I come?

Me: Yeah!

Clan: *parties*

Henry: I hate this job.

Gabe: As do I.

**A/N: Yay! Lol…**

**Reviews?**


End file.
